Unheard Words
by Sai Kuroi
Summary: Not even the bravest nor smartest of witches can deny the dark lord’s overwhelming power. But when one witch uncovers a power no one knew she could possess one man sets out to save her from herself, and to help take down ‘He who must not be named.’


Its been too long since I took a break from my own book to write a fanfiction…-sigh- I got inspired after seeing the newest movie. Cause Snape was there looking irritated by all the pink! X

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all characters and what not. I am not making a profit off this story. The song Hermione sings is 'Simply in love' by BT.

**Happily Never After**

Hogwarts was silent that night, the only sound being the patter of rain outside. All but one person was daring enough to be outside in such a storm. As she stared up at the dark threatening sky no one could tell that she was crying. The rain hiding that very well from anyone who were to look at her from the windows.

Hermione loved the rain; it gave her a chance to let loose her feelings without Ron and Harry on her case on 'what's wrong'. All of Hogwarts were either in their dorms or in the great hall eating their lunch. Suddenly realizing that she was soaking wet and that she still had classes to attend to she decided to calm down to go inside.

Dark sinful eyes watched her from a window; this man was no fool as to why Hermione was out in the rain. Her shaking shoulders and quivering lip was well enough proof that she was crying. The professor saw no reason for her to cry, especially because no one had given her a hard time, he knew Malfoy had been staying clear of her since an incident that happened at the beginning of the year, which scared most, but amazed him.

Snape made his way to the large doors, opening them and looking out at Hermione. "Ms. Granger, in you insists on showering during lunch I suggest it be within your dorm." He sneered. Hermione turned and the look of her big brown eyes gave him hitched his breath if only for a moment. Never had he seen such a side in one of his students. "In." He demanded, students weren't allowed outside when lunch was going on, and she of all people should know that, along with every other rule Hogwarts had.

As soon as Hermione made her way inside he closed the door. "Detention tonight with me, seven sharp, do not be late." With that Snape turned and stalked away curtly his black robes flowing behind him in what looked like a sea of smoke.

Hermione made her way up to her Dorms putting on a fake smile making sure no one saw the redness of her eyes. Once inside she showered and dressed in her spare school clothing. Defense against the dark arts was after lunch, not that she minded much but her mind was elsewhere. Ron and Harry kept staring over at her quizzically wanting to understand why she was so aloof and silent. After the professor dismissed the class the trio parted ways, they had aritimacy(AHHHHHHH) which Hermione completed a year before and now she had advanced potions, joy.

On her way to the dungeons she began singing a small song which no one around her heard. "so little time some little time... so frustrated…some little joy so little joy ...it's complicated…so little time some little…time...time to work it all out…yeah yeah…so little joy some little joy—"Unable to finish her song as she reached the doors of the potion room, stepping inside she took her seat behind a familiar blonde haired boy.

Snape had placed her there to stop helping out other Griffindors on their class work, but Hermione saw it as cruel and unusual punishment. She knew Snape knew that the two hated one another, but only wished to torment her.

Draco turned around and smirked at him only to receive a glare that said 'I'll do it again, ferret boy'. This made Draco turn back around with a slight look of fear on his face. The whole school knew what happened between the two at the beginning of this particular year which caused Griffindors, Hufflepuffs, and even Ravenclaws to admire her more and seek out training from her, Slytherins such as Malfoy only kept out of her way.

_"Hey Granger, what's with that bruise on your face….get in a fight with a book?" Crabbe and Goyle roared with laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Running out of ammo Draco? And if you must know I was hit by a car….you knows…those muggle means of transportation." Harry and Ron frowned at her and glared at Draco's laughter. "So it is true, Mud bloods are even hated in the muggle world! Good, I would have wished that car could have put an end to you but unfortunately it missed."_

_"Shut the bloody hell up Malfoy!" Ron defended but Hermione grabbed his shoulder. "Ron no" she said gently. "Hah! Sticking up for your girlfriend weasel? I hope you two don't reproduce I'd hate to see the offspring" Hermione twitched angrily but contained her anger as she turned to walk away. _

_"Aww is baby mud blood going to cry? I hope Voldemort kills all mud bloods first, they're horrible mishaps…." Hermione snapped around, eyes glowing, Ron and Harry backed away. Snape was watching the scene unfold from the shadows when suddenly a large red flash of light totally erupted around Malfoy sending him flying though a wall. Everyone looked at Hermione for a wand but saw none. Had she honestly just preformed wand less magic simply out of emotion? Snape ran forward, "Hundred points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger see the headmaster at once!"_

_Draco was a bloody mess, whimpering in fear about having been paralyzed or some such nonsense. Word traveled fast about this incident and many went to Hermione to ask how she had done it, only to receive no answer. _

Ever since then Draco hadn't really bothered her directly, and didn't do anything that would give her any reason to do it again. The potions master walked into the classroom at this time, "Turn to page five-hundred and thirty-five." As soon as Hermione saw what was on the page she raised her hand to protest. "I suggest you lower your hand Ms. Granger, you are not the teacher of this class." Snape hadn't even turned around to know that she even had her hand up; it was out of habit that he knew.

On the page was instructions to a potion called "Happily never after juice" It was a death potion, that killed people by putting them into a deep sleep for days as happy memories and wild fantasies came true in their slumber. Once a week passed the person would die. They cannot be woken up from their slumber unless someone knew the counter potion.

Every student was ordered to make one a small bit of this potion. As Snape went around finding a flaw in everyone's potion but Hermione's he smirked lightly and went back to the front of the room. When a handful of students finished their potions he snapped his fingers and small creatures appeared in front of each student. "Feed it one spoonful of your potion. The students obeyed, the creatures that went to sleep instantly were labeled with the student's name. The ones that didn't disappear and Fs were handed out to the ones who failed to make the potion correctly.

"We shall monitor these creatures in the next week to see if your potions actually work, you are dismissed."

Hermione got up and was glad her last class of the day was a study hall. It was about four when she left for the library to bury her head in a book until seven.

Draco walked into the library and saw her with her eyes closed laying on top of a book smirking he walked over to her and pulled her pillow out from under her making her face crash onto the hard table, a very loud 'ow' arose from her followed by a shush from the librarian.

Hermione looked up at the blonde haired boy. Glaring dangerously she went to grab her wand to hex him. Putting his hands up defensively he pointed to the clock. It was ten minutes till seven. All Hermione could do was stare up at Malfoy, "Wait…how'd you know---" "I saw you come in from the rain and he gave you detention…" He responded curtly, "and why are you not letting me get in trouble?" Draco was floored by such a question. He stayed silent thinking of a way to respond after a while Hermione just got up and ran out of the library leaving a flustered Draco behind.

Running though the doors of the potions room Snape looked up at her and cocked a delicate brow as he watched her catch her breath. "Three minutes late…" He began to murmur when Hermione walked up to his desk and gave a bow, "It was Draco's fault….he stalled me…" Snape looked annoyed. "Do not make excuses…"

"But Profe—"Hermione was stopped abruptly by a hex that sealed her mouth. "I don't want to hear it Granger, flicking his wand a stack of files hit one of the desks. "Sort those." He demanded as he went back to staring at a book of some sort.

Hermione looked pissed, and he was smirking secretly out of pleasure of how easily he pissed his students off. Though her sealed lips came a soft humming noise as she sorted the filed diligently. Looking up at her he folded his hands under his chin. "Why were you crying this afternoon…?"

Hermione's head snapped up and she stared at him with wide eyes. Unsealing her lips he waited for an answer. "Um…I…how did you…I mean…" Snape grew impatient "just…answer the question…" Frowning she looked down at the files. "Its nothing…I just get overwhelmed with stress easily…" Snape didn't easily believe her and that showed on his face. He didn't press the matter though, because frankly he didn't care much.

About an hour later Snape got up and walked over to her to see what she had done. Nodding is appreciation he cleared his throat. "You may leave Ms. Granger…" Hermione nodded and got up however she looked up at the taller man. "Um…professor…" She started as he stared down at her with a raised brow. "Um…you saw me that time…with Draco correct…?"

He nodded. "How did I do that…?" Snape shrugged and made his way to his desk. "Out of anger I s'poes…" Hermione wasn't at all pleased with the answer and her doe like eyes showed this, however she turned and left. "If there's anything troubling you…." Snape began watching her stop and turn towards him. "Please tell me…"

Silence passed before Hermione's body fell limb on the floor. Getting up to go help her he paused as she looked up at him with red silted eyes. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you my business with her Severus…however…I can tell you that I will slowly destroy all that oppose me one by one…."

Snape was wide-eyed and confused at Hermione, knowing full well his master took over her mind for a few minutes. He nodded and picked Hermione up when she turned back to normal. "You alright…?" She stared at him awkwardly, "Of course…why do you ask….?" Shaking his head he bid her adieu and watched her leave in a rush.

A/N: Yes, I know it's not very good. I got bored….very bored. I prolly' won't continue unless people really want me to. So review and tell me if you liked it or not, and why, or help me and tell me what to change.


End file.
